My Jolly Sailor Bold
My Jolly Sailor Bold, '''''nella versione italiana Il Mio Allegro, Audace Marinaio, '''era una canzone marinaresca cantata dal pirata britannico Scrum verso la metà del XVIII secolo. Testo originale ::''Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray, ::Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay, ::Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain, ::Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again. ::His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes, ::May happiness attend him wherever he goes, ::From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan, ::All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return. ::My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell, ::And in great London City in opulence doth dwell, ::His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold, ::And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold. ::A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold, ::True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold: ::Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far, ::To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar. ::My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May, ::And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway, ::Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold, ::Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold. ::Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be ::Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea, ::While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn, ::And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return. ::My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair, ::And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year, ::My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, ::There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. :: Versione italiana ::Il mio nome è Maria e il mio è un destino amaro, ::Io volevo farmi amare ed ho perso il mio denaro. ::C'è un audace marinaio che attendo dentro il cuore, ::Non so niente di quell'uomo, ma ho bisogno del suo amore. ::C'è un audace marinaio che attendo dentro il cuore, ::Non conosco il suo nome, ma ho bisogno del suo amore. ::Voi fanciulle innamorate, venite tutte qua, ::L'allegro e audace marinaio, prima o poi arriverà. ::Solo lui può consolare questo cuor spezzato a metà. ::Il mio audace marinaio prima o poi arriverà. ::C'è un audace marinaio che attendo dentro il cuore, ::Non conosco il suo nome, ma ho bisogno del suo amore. Dietro le quinte e curiosità * Nei titoli di coda di Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare, la canzone è stata accreditata come "Jolly Sailor Bold", e che è stata arrangiata da John DeLuca, Dave Giuli e Matt Sullivan. * Nonostante sia nel film, questa canzone non è stata rilasciata come parte della colonna sonora del film. Apparizioni * Pirates of the Caribbean (attrazione); * The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow; * Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare. Categoria:Musiche Categoria:Canzoni